


Tears

by liddell_alien



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Planet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddell_alien/pseuds/liddell_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Time Lord lands on a planet, you never know what the future will bring to you.<br/>-<br/>“I’ve been here already,” she said aloud, without turning back. “Well, not yet – but…” a smile crept on her lips, “let’s just say that it was a long time ago, but the planet was already a desert”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace_Of_Clubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Clubs/gifts).



Is there a reason why we cry when we’re looking at something beautiful? Is there a reason we cry tears of joy?

Perhaps it’s our heart telling us that the beauty of an object – or a place, is so beautiful there’s nothing else to do but cry.

We cry when we reunite with our dear ones after being apart for a long period of time.

We cry when we receive a gift that we really appreciate.

But tears are usually related to sad thoughts, and painful experiences.

So why do we cry when we’re happy?

How is one supposed to understand the difference between happy tears, and sad ones?

Sure, if you’re the one who’s crying, it is quite obvious that you’ll know the reason why you’re doing it, but – what about the people who surround you? How are they supposed to know the reason why you’re crying?

Something most humans don’t know, is that men are not the only creatures who cry actual tears. There are dozens of alien species who are capable of leaking fluids through their tear duct, for several reasons. Time Lords are one of them – it is perfectly normal, therefore, that the Guardian was sheading a few tears, while her eyes were scanning the vast land her T.A.R.D.I.S. had just landed on.

She never liked purple much, but there she was – looking statuary, in all her height – with tears rolling down her cheeks, while the warm pink light of the two suns was shining in her hazel eyes.

A thin layer of reddish sand was covering the ground, and when she stepped out of her spaceship – chin up and shoulders straight – a gust of wind brought a few small pebbles by her white leather boots.

The Guardian looked down, and one of her tears touched the ground. She crouched and picked up a small, purple stone. She stood up again, and rolled the stone on the palm of her hand, looking at it.

The last time she landed on that planet, she was much younger and those stones looked much bigger. “I’ve been here already,” she said aloud, without turning back. “Well, not yet – but…” a smile crept on her lips, “let’s just say that it was a long time ago, but the planet was already a desert”.

Even if she never stopped crying, her voice was strong and steady – as usual. A small figure joined her and the Guardian lowered her eyes to take a better look at her tiny companion. The girl was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt, with some worn-out trainers, the outfit was just perfect for that place.

When the girl noticed the silence,  she looked up and frowned. “Why are you crying?” she asked, concerned.

“Why, indeed…?” the Guardian’s stare got lost once again in the beauty of the landscape. She stayed quiet for a while, but then she turned her back and took out a small device from the pocket of her jeans. It looked like a small controller, with a blue button in its centre; she pressed it and the T.A.R.D.I.S.’ door automatically closed, then there was a clear _beep-beep_ and it shrank, until it was about an inch tall.

It already had a small chain attached to its bulb, and when the Guardian picked it up, and put it around her neck, it became a beautiful necklace – she was never going to forget where she parked it again.

“I had a picnic here, when I was younger” she told her companion, who was two steps ahead of her. “I was actually looking for Mars, in your Solar System, but I wasn’t very good at flying my T.A.R.D.I.S., and I ended up here, on Mars II” she chuckled, and then she sighed. Both of her hearts were aching a little. “What a day…” she added to herself, with a lump in her throat, and another tear rolled down her cheek, while her smile was still in place.

The girl turned around, more concerned. The suns were shining but her figure was protecting the Guardian from the direct light, however, she couldn’t see her face very well. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m always okay,” the Guardian laughed, and reached her companion in two steps, with her long legs. “Look,” she said, smiling wider and pointing at something. There was a creature, it looked like a man from that far, he was carrying something big and heavy on his shoulder, and was acting a little suspicious, “seems we have found ourselves a diversion”.

“But,” the girl didn’t sound very happy, “you promised to show me the pink waterfall and the purple turtles”.

The Guardian shook her head, her curls danced on the back of her head, caressed by the wind. “There’s always time for playing the zoologist, now let’s go on an adventure”.


End file.
